1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to fluid control valves and more particularly to a motorized fluid control valve with safety device.
2. Description of Related Arts
On existing motorized valves, the weak point can be on the valve itself. If the valve gets stuck and breaks, the rest of the assembly can continue to move until a “closed” state is shown by the feed back device. This can be an extreme hazard and nuisance if the valve is still “open”.